Jera: A Star Wars Story
by Escalated Omega
Summary: Jera is a Mandalorian bounty hunter who pledged himself to serve the republic during the clone wars, but finds something that ultimately disturbs him deeply. After making the decision to leave the Republic, he finds himself travelling the galaxy as a bounty hunter once again.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jera, and I am a bounty hunter like some of my people. My home world which was destroyed by a Jedi exile in the last battle of the Mandalorian War, is still rebuilding itself. My birth clan is scattered and few among the galaxy, with no hope of reuniting. I have no love of the Fetts, but I have to say that these clones that have Fett's DNA are extremely deadly and the best soldiers I've ever worked with.

"Jera," I heard suddenly, "We're nearing the target location."

I sat in a seat of a republic gunship, with an older style of republic armor from nearly 4,000 years ago donned on my body. I found this armor in the ruins of an old Republic operations base... In mint condition too. I had pained the armor red and blue, to honor my parents who dies bravely and my reliability to get the job done.

"Jera," The voice repeated, "You need to get ready before we reach the location."

I finally snapped out of it. The voice was of the Jedi general leading an assault on a Separatist outpost on a remote moon. I stood up and put my helmet on.

"Remember that I'm a bounty hunter and a mercenary," I told the Jedi, looking her in the face, "Not your bantha fodder that you throw at your enemies."

"That may be so," The Jedi said, "However, you've pledged your service to the Republic and the Jedi council; and right now, you've been placed under my command for this mission."

The Jedi looked around the gunship and saw that the remaining clones in there were stood up.

"Let me remind you of our objective," She instructed, "There is a Separatist outpost on this moon. Generals Kenobi and Skywalker have instructed us to halt the production of its shipyard, by any means we see fit. Jera is here to provide extra support, force knows we'll need it, so that the rest of you can plant a bomb that will make the outpost space dust."

The clones looked at each other then back the Jedi.

"General, if I may," One of the clones said, "What if that plan fails?"

I breathe in and out to calm my nerves. The last time I did something like this was when I has to protect moister farmers on Tatooine from the Tusken Raiders. That ended up turning into a bloodbath on both sides. Now that I remember, that's the exact reason I started working alone.

"If the plan fails," I spoke up, "Then chances are, the general has died. If that happens then I'll take charge of the operation as per the brief back on Coruscant. The mission shouldn't run into any problems, and we do run into problems then we adapt as planned. We've all run through the simulations on this mission. If we fail, the Republic fails."

The general looks over at me and watches my hands shift from open palm to clenched fist multiple times. The gunship door opens and she ignites a double bladed orange lightsaber.

"Let's move," She says as the strike team loads off of the gunship and it takes off to a safe distance.

The surface of the moon is breathable, most likely so that the important figures don't suffocate. It's also dark and quiet... A little too quiet for my liking.

The general leads the way across the surface of the moon towards the outpost, avoiding patrols and turning her lightsaber off when any droids notice the light from the brilliantly colored blade. Any droids that do wander too close, me and the troopers take them out quickly and quietly.

"I seem to be noticing," I whispered, "That the patrols seem to be lighter towards the door. I don't like it."

"Neither do I," The general whispered back, "I sense that something's wrong. stay on your guard.."

The clones nodded and we continued on into the outpost, which was barren and void of any droids except for deactivated ones. We reached a weapons room which housed the blasters that the droids used and a couple of pieces of heat resistant metal on a table.

I Picked up one of the pieces of metal and held it up in the light.

"Looks like this outpost has more than just a couple purposes..." One of the clones said.

I heard a clank and turned towards the door to see it shutting. I looked back at the general who already has her lightsaber activated.

"Hurry to the reactor!" She shouted as the droids in the outpost started to activate, "Complete the objective!"

The clones ran through the door before it closed, but I elected to stay behind and help the general keep the droids back.

"Jera," She said, "Why didn't you go with the clones?!"

"Couldn't let you have all the fun, general," I told her, "Also, you forget. I'm Mandalorian, I live for battles like these."

I started to burst fire at the droids closing in on our position, struggling to keep them back but getting at least three droids each clip.

"They're getting to close," The general said and stuck her lightsaber in the blast door behind us, opening it, "Follow up with the clones. This is your mission now."

Refusing to abandon the general, I pulled out a Vibroblade and started to hack at the droids one by one, as the general kept telling me to fall back.

"Jera!" The general said, "That's an order! I'll hold them back. Just go!"

"I'm not letting you die!" I shouted.

The general pushed he hand out and forced me past the door and started to seal it again.

"You underestimate the force too much, bounty hunter," The general smiled, "Go. I'll be fine."

The door closed again and I turned to walk down the corridor to follow up with the clones.

"There are too many of them!" I heard a clone shout.

"Where's the general and Jera?" Another shouted.

I saw the clones pinned down by a couple of super battle droids and fired a power blast at one of them, hitting it's leg and knocking it down to the ground. One of the clones then shot the droid until it didn't get up.

"Right here," I said, "The general's been compromised. We need to finish the objective."

The clones froze for a second then nodded and stood up to push the droids back and eventually destroy them. Eventually, we reached a fork

"Which way to the reactor?" One of the clones asked me.

I pulled out a data pad with schematics and pointed left, which prompted us to all run down that hallway until we reached the reactor.

"Find them," A droid's voice sounded though the halls.

"Plant the explosives," I told the clones, "I'll cover you if they find us."

"Got it," One of them said, "Let's plant them and blow these clankers to hell boys."

The next few moment were nerve wrecking for me, as I kept flinching at every small sound and figure off in the distance. Just as the clones finished planting the explosives, a pair of droidekas found us and started to move in while firing.

"We can get through this Jera," One of the clones said, "But one of us would need to make a sacrifice so the others can get away safely."

I was looking around, considering our options when I heard the hum of a lightsaber and the impact of a shield.

"Go!" The general said, "I'll make sure the explosives go off."

I looked up and saw the droidekas cut in half and the general standing there with her lightsaber. The clones and I walked past, but the general grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Jera," The general said, "I've already notified the council of your bravery and service here. Take my lightsaber with you and give it to Jedi Master Yoda. He'll know what it means and what to do next. May the force be with you."

The general handed me her lightsaber and I ran with the clones to the pickup.

We climbed in and the pilot took off and closed the door as the outpost exploded.

* * *

I stood outside the council room, waiting to meet with them as I clutched the lightsaber given to me by the late general. Eventually I was called into the council chambers.

"Trust I do," Yoda spoke, "here to discuss the mission you are."

"That is correct," I spoke and held up the lightsaber.

Yoda closed his eyes and looked down.

"Jedi Knight Kyra was a great asset to the order," Master Windu spoke, "Her death is an inconvenience to all who served under her."

"You did a good thing returning her lightsaber," Master Kenobi said, speaking through a hologram, "But I sense something else within you."

"Sense it as well, I do," Yoda said, "Wish to lead in her place, you do?"

"Yes," I answered, "I know that I am no Jedi, but I believe that Kyra's sacrifice should not be in vain. I wish to lead the small group of clones she led, with the council's permission of course."

"That is something we will consider," Ki-Adi-Mundi said, "Something we must discuss before a decision can be reached."

'Indeed," Yoda said, "Dismissed, you are."

I handed Master Windu the lightsaber and walked out of the council room to walk around the temple and clear my mind.

Shortly after, I was approached by a Clone trooper and hailed.

"Jera, sir," The clone said, "They've found what you asked them for."

"I see," I said, "Thank you, trooper."

After making my way to the landing dock I was told to go to, I laid my eyes upon a ship that looked old and run down.

"Ah, Jera," A mechanic said, "Do you really want us to repair this junk pile?"

"Does the ramp lower?" I asked.

"We haven't tried that yet," The mechanic said, "We wanted to get your confirmation first."

"Open it," I instructed.

The mechanic hooked a datapad up to the ships's boarding ramp and fiddled with a few things until the ramp finally lowered. I moved to walk inside to inspect the inside, which was also old and run down with the mechanic at my heels.

"I just don't think it's gonna be worth the problems to fix this junk," He told me, "I think you should just use one the republic has ready."

I reached the cockpit without saying a word and pressed my hand on the nav computer, which flickered to life for a second, then turned back off.

"All it needs is to be restored," I said, "Do whatever you deem fit to get the girl space-worthy again."

"I still don't see the point," The mechanic sighed, "What's the significance of this thing?"

"Have you ever heard the tale of the Jedi Crusader?" I asked him.

"No, I have not," The mechanic said.

"You won't really find much information on him here," I started, "Since he was trained on Dantooine. When the Mandalorians started a war with the Republic many years ago and the Mandalorians were actually winning, the Crusader went against the council's wishes and gathered any Jedi that would follow him to help the Republic. With the Crusader at the head of the Republic military, they quickly pushed the threat back to Malachor V and dealt a crushing blow, ending the war. Malachor V was not destroyed by any bombardment, it was destroyed by the most horrifying weapon."

"What was the weapon?" The mechanic asked, confused.

"The Force," I told him, "The Force in it's raw form, ripped Malachor V apart, showing us Mandalorians, that we can never win against the Jedi. The Jedi that committed this horrible act had used up all of the Force inside of her, effectively cutting her off from it; she was now an exile from the force and the Jedi Order."

"What about the ship though?" The mechanic asked, "That tale told me nothing about it."

"That's not important right now," I told him, "I need to return to the council at the moment. Continue the repairs."

I returned to the council chamber and stood outside the door before being called back in. Once I was, I saw that the Jedi masters had concerned looks on their faces.

"We have looked into letting you do as you asked," Master Windu started almost immediately, "However, there is something we must address first."

"Which is what?" I asked.

"Where were you born, Jera?" Master Windu asked.

"I was born on Onderon's moon," I answered, "My parents ended up moving to a new settlement the Mandalorians tried to start to repopulate Malachor V."

"Destroyed, the settlement was," Yoda said, "Influenced your decision to influence to join the republic, did it not?"

Yes, it was destroyed," I said, anger flashing quickly across my face, "By the Separatists. It did influence my decision, however, I am Mandalorian. Mandalorians usually yearn for battle, but I wanted something more... I wanted to serve somewhere I felt I was needed. That's why I came here, Masters. It's why I didn't leave right after my contract was fulfilled. I personally have no idea why I stayed... It just felt like something told me to stay."

"Something like the force?" The hologram of Master Kenobi questioned.

"I..." I began, "I have no idea."

"More time to discuss this decision, we need" Master Yoda said.

"Indeed," Windu agreed, "For now you'll report to a small strike team similar to the one in your last mission. You will be leaving for the Japrael Sector tomorrow."

"I'm returning home?" I asked.

"After the droids on Onderon were defeated," Master Kenobi said, "The very few Mandalorians living on the moon of Dxun have contacted the council trying to reach you in hopes that you'll help them. We've decided to send this small strike team so that they can get in and out quickly."

"I understand," I said, "I shall leave first thing tomorrow."

* * *

"We've arrived at the drop spot," the pilot of a transport said to me. "Give those droid hell for me, will you?"

I nodded and stepped off the transport as it began to take off again and approached a small camp with five clone troopers in it.

"You must be Jera," One of them scowled.

"Can it, Legion," Another said, "He's here because he knows this moon better than the rest of us."

"Yeah, if we tried on our own," A third chuckled, "We'd get lost in this forest once we went in. You're not exactly the best tour guide."

"Welcome to the op, Jera," The fourth said, "As you probably guessed, the angry one is Legion. Now, the one in Orange is Devran, we call the one in Blue Axis, the guy in Yellow calls himself Algiz, and the quiet one in Green is Smother. Oh, and I'm Tripp."

"Why do you call him Smother?" I asked.

"Honestly?" Axis said, looking at Smother, "We don't know, that's what his co from the 41st called him. He's one hell of a sniper though."

"So what battalions are the rest of you from?" I asked.

The clones looked at each other, shrugged and proceeded to answer one by one.

"501st," Axis answered.

"104th," Legion said begrudgingly.

"Algiz and I are from the 212th," Devran answered.

"91st," Tripp said, "As you could've guessed, all five of us were placed on this op cause we had some useful skills. Legion is the tactics, Devran is the Heavy support, Axis is an Arc trooper, Algiz specialized in Explosives, Smother is the sniper, and I'm more along the lines of an infiltrator."

"I assume we're actually going to start the op now that Jera is here?" Legion asked.

The clones started to pack up the campsite and get their gear together after that as Legion walked up to me.

"Just follow orders and take us to the Mandalorian outpost." he told me, "I'm in charge of this op and I need you to remember that."

"No problems here," I told Legion.

After around an hour of walking, we reached a clearing in the forest and I motion for everyone to lower their weapons.

"Ni ganar returned yaim," I spoke Mando'a for the first time in years, as rusty as it may be and two Madalorians turned off their cloaking devices and greeted me.

"Jera? is that you?" One of them asked.

"Of course it is, Lynx The other said, "Who else would wear that old armor?"

Both of them hugged me for a second and then pulled away.

"I assume you got our message if you're here with these Fett clones?" The second Mandalorian said, disgusted.

"Respect, Oxis," I told him, "They may be clones of Fett, but I can assure you that they hold no affiliation to any of the clans."

"Yeah, that's what worries me," The Lynx said, "Follow us, the ones of us here will be happy to know that you're back."

A couple more minutes of walking brings us to a run down outpost on the edge of the forest with working communications and defenses.

"Things have gotten worse since your family left, Jera," Lynx said, "We haven't had a good leader since your mother."

"There was one time that Lannus tried to lead us," Oxis shook his head, "We had to drag him out in the middle of the night and tell him he wasn't fit."

"The place certainly does look to have more people than last time," I observed.

""That's cause some of the nameless have come here seeking refuge from the war," A female Mandalorian said.

I turned my head and cracked a smile when I saw a Chiss mandalorian.

"Isa, it's been too long," I said, hugging her.

"I could say the same thing to you, Jera," She said, "Follow me."

"So who's in charge now?" I asked her.

"I am," She answered, "None of these cowards wanted to lead after Dex was killed in the raid last week."

"What did they take?" I asked another question as we walked into the leader's room.

"Hostages and lives," Isa answered, "They also demanded that we side with them, but nobody moved except for Lannus, that damn Hut'uun."

"Well, the Republic sent us to help," I gestured at the clone troopers behind me.

"I'll take it from here, Jera," Legion said as motioned me aside.

"The Republic sent us to destroy the droid forces on this moon, not help you with your every need," He told Isa, "Just tell us where the Droids are and we'll take em out and get off this moon."

"That's not going to happen," Isa told Legion.

"And why not?" Legion asked, getting agitated.

"One, we don't know where exactly they are," She said, "Two, they always send their whole force to this outpost and have their leaders stay back at the entrance where we can't get them. Three, I am leader of this outpost and my. Word. Is. Law."

"Well," Axis said, " We may as well get comfortable here, cause we aren't going anywhere for a while... I can feel it."

"If any of you want to follow me," I said, "I'll be participating the the unarmed tournament."

Isa smiled and followed me, including all the clone troopers except for Legion, who I can only assume called Palpatine.

"I want to participate in the unarmed bout," I said as I walked up to the trainer.

"Great, I'll set you up with-" The trainer turned to look towards me, "Why, Jera! You're back!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I told the trainer.

"I'll get the match started right away," He told me, "One of the Clanless joined our little militia and he needs to prove himself."

I stepped into the ring after taking all of my weapons off and faced my opponent. A young man who was shaking where he stood.

"Do you know how to fight yet, kid?" I asked him.

The kid continued to shake where he stood uncontrollably. Eventually I walked up to him and adjusted his stance for him.

"You want your feet like this and the arm you throw straights with needs to be next to your chin. Your Jab hand needs to be in front of that one." I instructed him, "If you stand like how you've been standing, you won't get any good throws in."

The kid followed everything I was telling him until I decided that he's gotten the hang of it. I went back to my started position and we started the bout.

We walked up to each other and started to throw punches and block respectively. The kid got a good hook in on me and I felt my jaw line.

"Not bad," I told him.

Before anything else could happen, an alarm sounded.

"The outpost is being attacked!" Isa Shouted, "Everyone to arms!"


	2. Chapter 2

Racing around the corner, I see that the outpost is being attacked by droids and is led by none other than Lannus.

"You weren't joking about Lannus I see," I said to Isa.

"I rarely ever joke these days," Isa said as she raised her blaster at the droids.

"I think our offer was very clear the last time we were here," Lannus spoke, "But I can now see that you harbor Republic soldiers. So I'm araid the deal's been cut off."

Lannus looked around and narrowed his eyes when he saw me, then started to walk up.

"Jera," He called to me, "I thought you had left this pathetic outpost years ago."

"From what Isa tells me," I spoke back, "You joined the Seps the first time they asked. I'm here to help protect our home."

"That is what I'm trying to do!" Lannus said, now right in my face, "Can you not see? What I'm doing is for the greater good!"

I peeked behind and saw a couple dozen droids positioned behind him.

"Yeah, cause this is helping," I mocked him, "Bringing part of an army that the people here didn't ask for. They're fine on their own."

"Well, we didn't ask for you to leave either," Lannus scoffed, "But you did anyway. I see this situation in a similar light."

"Fight me then," I demanded.

"What?" Lannus looked a little surprised.

I looked behind me at Isa who gave me a thumbs up, while the clones and the Militia of the outpost readied themselves for a fight. I looked back at Lannus and spoke once more.

"Fight me," I repeated myself, "Or are you too much of a Hut'uun?"

Seems like that was the right word to use, because Lannus was now fuming angrily.

"Fine!" He shouted, "Right here, Right now. No weapons. Only fists."

"Sounds perfect," I smiled and nodded back at Isa.

"Fire on the droids," Isa told Smother, who looked over at Legion for confirmation, which was quickly given.

I tossed my weapons aside and got in the ready stance as Smother fired at the one of the droids and a firefight erupted around us.

"I know it's awfully tempting!" Isa Shouted, "But do not interrupt the duel by shooting Lannus! Focus on the droids!"

Both Lannus and I started out by getting a couple of good throws in, but eventually got to where I would look to be the victor. I made a leg sweep and knocked Lannus to the ground and he pounded a fist on the dirt. He got up and walked over to his equipment, picking up a vibrosword. He then ran at me and started swinging wildly.

"Lannus, what are you doing!?" I asked him, "You've broken the rules of the fight!"

All he did was scream while still swinging as I kept dodging, but one swing did catch the unarmored part of my arm.

Lannus swung again and I dodged to the side, grabbed his arm and knocked the sword out his hand. At this point, the droids had been fairly beaten and were trying to run away.

"Did he just?" Isa asked, walking up to me.

I didn't answer. I picked up the Vibrosword and held it to his face.

"Let's be reasonable here, Jera," Lannus said, obviously a little frightened, "You don't need to do that. We're both Mandalorian here."

I looked over at Isa and she nodded. I looked back and opened my mouth.

"You," I said, "Are Mandalorian no longer. You used a weapon during unarmed combat. When weapons were strictly forbidden by your word."

"Now that I think of it," Lannus said, "I did say no weapons..."

I raised the Vibrosword and made a long cut across Lannus' face, which he gripped in pain.

"May other Mandalorians know that you have disgraced our people when they look upon your face," I said, stepping away from him so Isa can throw him in lockup or exile.

"We have some strict rules here, Lannus," Isa said, "Rules that you agreed to follow years ago. When you picked up that sword and swung at Jera, you went against the rules of this outpost and the rules of Canderous Ordo. For your crimes, I should kill you right here, but you do not deserve that honor. Leave, and if any one of us see you on this moon again, you will not live."

Lannus picked up his gear and walked out of the outpost, leaving everyone else to celebrate and clean up the droid scraps.

"I assume this means you'll be leaving again?" Isa asked.

"Yeah, we gotta get back to camp for the night and wait for the transport to grab us," I told her.

"Why not stay here for the night?" Isa asked, "You've definitely deserved it."

"I guess," Legion said, walking by.

* * *

Once back on Coruscant, I headed right over to the council chambers, where I saw Yoda waiting inside. I walked in and greeted him.

"Master Yoda," I said, "The operation was a success. The Droids are no longer on Dxun."

"Sit you must," Yoda told me, "Something to tell you, I have."

"What is it, Master Yoda?" I asked, sitting down.

"When your battle on Dxun started," He stated, "Felt a small flicker inside of you, I did. Strong inside of you, the force is."

"I do not wish to be a Jedi." I told Yoda.

"Not allow you to be taught as one I would, had you wanted," He responded.

"I doubt you can tell me anything of the force that I don't already know," I claimed, "I've seen records and recordings of the Exile on Malachor V, using the force to rip the planet apart."

"And how, may I ask," Mace Windu's voice sounded, "Did you get your hands on such things?"

"The Mandalorians have kept an account of every race and they've fought or fought with," I told Master Windu, "I could tell you things about the old Jedi that would make Any Sith lord still around squirm."

"What is it," Yoda said, "That you saw from those records?"

"I saw the Jedi go to war against my people," I began, "I saw the subjugation of worlds and the liberation of them. I saw the Exile harness the unlimited potential of the force to rip Malachor to shreds."

"Anything else?" Master Windu asked.

"Something that terrifies me," I answered, "I know he's been gone, but I still feel the raw emotion of fear whenever I see him."

"Who?" Windu pried.

"No idea," I told them, "All I see is a mask, falling to the ground. and the smell of fresh blood from inside a prison."

Yoda sighed deeply while Windu looked a little confused.

"There's no such person in the Jedi Data-banks," Windu told me.

"A cautionary tale," Yoda said, "From my time, at least. If you see these visions, General, seek out his ripple in the force, I would."

"General?" I asked, confused.

"The way you handled yourself at Dxun, we thought it'd be a fitting promotion," Windu said, "While you are not a Jedi, you're still someone that Master Kyra chose to trust with her life. If you really want to to go to that ripple, however, we'll put the last squad you served with under your command; may even make it permanent. Good luck, General Jera."

I walked out of the council room and ran into the clones from my last op.

"Ah, Jera," Tripp said, "We were all just about to head back to our respective battalions."

"There's been a change," I told Tripp, "You're all coming with me."

"May I ask where?" Tripp asked.

"Just follow me to the hanger and I'll tell you all," I told him.

I started walking over to the hanger while the clones followed me until we got to the ship I had the mechanics working on. The head mechanic spotted me and came up.

"We just finished restoring her, sir," He said, "She's airworthy."

I walked onto the ship and looked around the hold with a small grin on my face.

"So why are we here, Jera?" Devran asked.

"To spare you the boredom, I've been promoted to general by the Council and they gave me command of you guys," I told them, "They even said it may be permanent."

"Permanent?" Axis asked, "As in, we'd all be on the same squad? I mean, I have no problem with it, but we'd need a name for our little band here."

"I've actually been thinking about that in the past couple of minutes," I said, "Do any of you know the symbol on my chest?"

The clones looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No," Algiz responded, "No idea."

"The symbol is from the Republic of Old," I said, "The squad that used this symbol were known as the best of the best. I know we aren't exactly that right now, but I suggest that name."

"And just what," Legion sighed, "Would that be?"

"Havoc," I said, "and I'm going to set course for Malachor V."

"Why a dead planet, sir?" Tripp asked.

"There's something I need to do," I said, looking down at the floor of the Ebon Hawk.

* * *

On Malachor V I knelt in front of three gravestones that had the words faded from years of corrosion. I placed a hand on one of them and closed my eyes.

"I need to know what to do," I whispered.

I waited a couple moments... No answer, just an empty void.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" An old voice called from behind.

I turned around and stood up.

"Dooku."

"I did not come here to fight," He stated, "The force led me here... and here you are, at my destination."

"How did the force lead you here?" I asked, hand on my Vibrosword hilt.

"Well, you see," Dooku started, "I felt your troubles through the force, and force told me where to find you. It is as simple as that. I how you feel, my friend."

"What would that be then?" I asked, still weary.

"You feel lost, like you have nothing when in truth, you have everything," Dooku told me, "Your family's graves, I presume?"

"Yes..." I answered looking back at them.

"If it's alright with you," Dooku said calmly, "May I ask about what happened to them?"

"A hooded sage came to our home..." I sighed, "He... he promised my family that he wouldn't harm them, then watched as a beast tore them apart."

"Where were you in all of this?" Dooku asked.

"I was on my Verd'goten," I told him, "My father wanted me to complete it alone while he stayed behind... When I got back the only person still breathing was my father and he told me what had happened before he passed."

"Listen," Dooku said, "I know you may not believe me, but if I can save at least one person associated with the Jedi order, I must try."

"What is it?"

Count Dooku proceeded to tell me all about the plan to overthrow the Jedi Order and the Republic at the hands of a Sith lord, and how I should join the confederacy and help him handle the threat. He told me about the origins of the clones, and how they were programmed as weapons to kill the Jedi when they were vulnerable. He then said if I were to tell the council that they would hardly believe me.

"I believe that no matter what, the Republic will prosper," I told him, "I feel that I should believe you, but you're wrong, the Jedi will never be vulnerable."

"The you are as blinded as Kenobi," Dooku said, "I have waisted enough time here... I will leave you be."

I got back to the Ebon Hawk and boarded and was greeted with a blaster in my face.

"What the?" I asked aloud.

"Legion, stop it!" Tripp shouted, "You don't know that he talked with the enemy!"

"I do!" Legion growled, "My Intel is correct."

I pulled out my blaster and pointed it at Legion as well.

"Drop your weapon trooper!" I ordered.

"I only take orders from the Jedi and the Chancellor," Legion said, "Not people like you!"

Everyone was now at a standoff, with legion pointing a plaster at me and everyone else with a blaster at Legion.

"Algiz," Tripp said, "Detain him."

Algiz stunned Legion with blaster fire and the clones carried him off to the Storage room and locked the door.

"That should hold him until we get back to Coruscant," Tripp assured me, "But you know that I do have to ask. Did you talk to the enemy?"

"No," I told him, "I talked to an informant... When we get back to Coruscant, I need to have a word with Palpatine."

* * *

"General Jera, what an unexpected surprise," Palpatine said as I entered his chambers.

"We need to talk," I said sternly.

"Why the hostility, General?" Palpatine asked, "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No, I just need clearance," I told him.

"Very well," Palpatine said, getting up, "Walk with me for a moment then."

Palpatine and I walked into another room and stopped at a window, both of us looking out.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about?" He asked.

"I spoke with Dooku on Malachor v," I told him, "and he told me something that made me a little uneasy."

Palpatine's smile slowly turned to a frown.

"I'd advise you not to speak with traitors, General," He told me.

" He told me that the republic is doomed, and I should join him," I continued.

"General, I assure you that everything he told you was a lie," He turned towards me, "The Republic is at the best position it could possibly be at during these troubled times."

"I..." I drifted off while staring out onto the city, "I honestly may just leave and become a Bounty Hunter again. But I have a sworn duty to the republic and to my squad. I can't just abandon them."

"Do you fell like this squad is part of your family now?" He asked me.

"Yes," Even though they may be clones..." I stated, "I've bled and fought with and for these men, and I would count them as true warriors."

"Then Is Suggest that you stay with the Republic, even if another power replaces it," Palpatine told me, "The republic is what you make it out to be, not what the Galaxy thinks of it."

I contemplated those words for a minute then turned towards Palpatine.

"You're right," I said, "I can't bring myself to leave... not now. Thank you, Chancellor."

Palpatine nodded and I walked out of the room, the door closing after me.


	3. Chapter 3

Back on the Ebon Hawk, I am collected by Tripp who says that the Jedi Council wishes to speak to me via Holo. I get up from my seat and walk over to the central terminal in the Hawk.

"What is it, Master Yoda?" I asked.

"A new planet has shown up on our sensors," Mace Windu explained, "We need you to go check it out."

"Will I have Jedi support for this?" I asked.

"Already there we suspect the Separatists," Yoda said, "Accompanied by Master Rahm Kota, you will be."

"Were receiving the coordinates now, Generals," Tripp stated.

The call ended and walked over to Tripp who had the coordinates in hand.

"There must be a mistake, sir," Tripp told me, "I've been over that sector many times, there's no planet at those coordinates."

"The council wouldn't lie to us,' I said, "At least I hope not. Let's go."

Tripp handed the datapad to Smother who input the coordinates and we jumped to hyperspace with the given data.

"What do you think we'll find there?" Devran asked.

"Honestly?" I asnwered, "Maybe some allies. At the worst we'll have age old sith at our doorstep."

"That's unlikely," Axis said, "The sith have been gone for centeries. besides, the only ones left are currently in the galaxy right now."

"How are you guys liking the know Sigil by the way?" I asked.

"It looks nice," The Clones except for Smother said while Legion just grunted.

There were a few moments of silence before Tripp spoke up once more.

"With all due respect, general," He said, "Why do you confide in the Jedi so much? I know that they're generals as well, but isn't the supreme chancellor running the republic for the moment?"

"It is better to confide in trusted friends and allies," I told him, "Than in a politician who could very easily be lying or taking bribe money. Even when I spoke to the chancellor earlier, I did not take his word on everything. There's something... off about him and I'm not sure what."

"I see..."

"We're heading out of hyperspace soon, master," A droid said, walking into the cockpit.

"Who's this?" Devran asked.

"Men, meet CA-04," I announced, "He's a droid that I found a few years back that I had repaired. Been in my care ever since He actually helped me locate this ship and repair it."

The clones looked at each other just as we came out of hyperspace. They then quickly ran over to their stations and watched as we approached.

"Master," CA-04 exclaimed, "Hostile approaching!"

A Separatist frigate came out of hyperspace but before the Republic cruiser could even begin to engage, something on the planet's surface fired up and ripped the frigate in half, sending it crashing into the planet in a fiery heap.

"Seems like these guys have a lot of firepower," Tripp shouted, "We didn't even have to make a move!"

I heard something from the holocomm and went over to answer to find Jedi Master Rahm Kota hailing.

"Jera," Kota said, "I've heard about you from the council. I'm heading down to the surface with a detachment of my militia to help the locals hunt down the surviving droids. When I hailed them earlier, they were willing to help the Republic provided we establish a trade route. I expect you and your squad to meet me on the surface as soon as you're ready. Kota out."

"Well boys," I said, grabbing my helmet off of a nearby surface, "You heard the Jedi, we're needed on the planet's surface. Are you ready to kick some clanker rust?"

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I were," Tripp smiled, "We do this for our fallen brothers, and for the Republic!"

The squad cheered loudly as I instructed Smother to bring us in for a landing on the planet's surface.

Stepping off the hawk, I spotted Kota and went in to talk to him.

"What's the situation?" I asked him.

"Ah, general," Kota said, "This is Jesarc Olexo. He speaks for his people as their leader."

"A pleasure, esteemed warrior of the Republic," Jesarc bowed, "I see your style of armor didn't change too much from our two people's last encounter."

"Last encounter?" I asked, confused.

"He claims that his people met with someone from one of the Mandalorian clans named Mandalore the Timeless," Kota explained, "But that Mandalore hasn't been alive since back after the Sith Empire's sacking of Coruscant."

"Wait," I trailed off, "My ancestor was here?"

"That can wait for later," Kota interrupted, "Now, my scouts have told me that the droid army has already made part of their crash site into a base. There is also a strong presence in the force there, so I expect that Count Dooku is there, however, there hasn't been any sighting of him so far. Normally, in a case like this, I would dismiss it, but we cannot afford that at this moment."

"Our people are strong in magic," Jesarc told me and Kota, "We have felt this too."

"Anything else we should worry about?" I asked.

Jesarc hesitated for a second, then opened his mouth.

"There is an outcast clan we call Bek," Jesarc stated, "They've been trying to disrupt our integrity for many years and there may be some of their warrior there, assisting these droids. They are not to be taken lightly, as their leader is shifty and does not follow the ways of honor."

I stared at the map, showing troop placements and movements for a second and looked up at Kota.

"One more thing," Kota said, "They have a Mandalorian supporting them. From the looks of it, it's the defector from Dxun."

* * *

A couple months later, the droid army on the planet, named Ago, still hadn't been dealt with and the soldiers were growing restless. Kota and his men had already left on another assignment, leaving me and my squad to see the rest of this through.

"The Ago are a strong and proud people," Jesarc said, sitting down in a chair, "But even I agree with them when they demand that this ends soon. 3 months without any progress since before... and that one was 2 months before that."

"Don't worry sir," I sighed, "I believe I have a plan that'll work. We just need time."

"General!" Legion shouted, walking up to me, "I've just received word from Coruscant."

"Speak, Legion," I told him.

"Chancellor Palpatine has been rescued by Jedi Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker," Legion reported, "The report is about a day or so old."

"Thanks for the report, Legion" I nodded.

"Just make sure we break this defense, and I'll be happy," Legion shook his head.

I sighed and looked down closing my eyes.

"If that report stands," I said, "We're pressed for time, provided what I told is true."

"What's your Plan then?" Jesarc asked.

"Havoc squad!" I shouted, "Group up!"

The clones rushed over to me and I started the debrief.

"The droid army has been holed up in the same spot for five months with no backup," I told everyone, "So that means that when they crashed, they lost all communications. I propose a small strike on their outpost so that an EMP device can be placed to wipe them out, so we can go home."

"My men can cause a distraction, but I'll need some extra support on the front," Jesarc told me.

I looked at the Clones and pondered which ones to leave behind and who to take.

"Tripp and I will form the strike," I informed them, "The rest of you will assist the Ago with their distraction. Move out and ready up!"

"Yes sir!" The clones responded.

Tripp walked up to me a couple seconds later with the EMP in hand.

"It's all ready to go sir," He said.

"This will be our last fight together," I informed him.

"Sir?" Tripp asked.

"I've decided to leave the republic," I told him, "Effective after this mission is up and we're back on Coruscant. I hope you understand. My place is not with the Republic, it's as a Bounty Hunter..."

"I understand sir," Tripp said,"It's been an honor fighting with you. I always have and will continue to consider you a friend of mine."

"You're a brave soldier Tripp," I told him, "Even though you may be a clone, you're a true Mandalorian in my eyes... Now, let's go. Don't want to keep the droids waiting."

Tripp nodded and we set out on the op while the rest of the squad traveled with the distraction team.

After an hour of walking we reached the rear of the droid camp and awaited the signal from the distraction.

"And..." I said, waiting a couple seconds after, "There it is."

Tripp and I advanced as the sounds of fighting began and the camp cleared out. We split up between points and placed pieces of the EMP in various locations. I finished with my part and waited at the rendezvous.

"Well well well," I heard a someone behind me say, "Look what the Hutt dragged in."

I turned around and saw Lannus standing there, in full Mandalorian armor.

"Lannus," I said, "Here for another beat down?"

"Hardly," He said, "I've come to kill you."

"Hard to do that," I laughed, "When all of your backup is occupied. Oh, and deactivated."

I pulled out an activator and pressed the button setting the EMP off, disable all the droids in the area.

"I don't need machines to kill you," Lannus snarled.

Before he could move any closer, a blaster went off and he fell to the ground, dying. Behind him stood Tripp with his blaster in hand.

"You may have killed me," Lannus said, "But I think maybe you should check on your own men before you celebrate."

His last moments was a laugh followed by silence as he died.

"What did he mean by that, sir?" Tripp asked.

An Ago warrior suddenly ran up and tried to talk while catching his breath.

"Squad..." He breath, "They..."

"They what?" I inquired.

The warrior caught his breath and spoke again.

"One of them received something from someone," He told me, "Then they started to talk about hunting your Jedi."

"How come I'm not affected by this?" Tripp asked.

"No idea," I told him, "But we need to head back."

Once back at the camp, I couldn't spot Legion or the other troops, so I figured that they were back on the Hawk.

"Come on!" I shouted to Tripp, who was close behind.

We boarded the Hawk with weapons drawn and ran into the other clones who immediately pulled their weapons.

"Stand down!" I ordered.

"We don't take orders from you anymore," Legion stated, "If you side with the Jedi, then you will be executed for treason against the Republic."

"Brothers, this is insane!" Tripp shouted, "Our allegiance is to the Jedi, not against them!"

"I will not say this again," I said sternly, "Stand. Down."

"Open fire men!" Legion barked, as weapons were discharged.

Tripp and I rushed behind cover and began to fire back.

'What's gotten into to them?!" Tripp exclaimed, "And why wasn't I affected?"

I pondered for a moment then looked back at him.

"Maybe it was the EMP," I explained, "There must be some sort of chip in every clone that makes then obey certain commands!"

"Why the Jedi though?" Tripp asked, "Why now? When the war is almost over?"

"My guess," I said, firing a couple more shots, "Someone or something wants the Jedi gone, and it looks like they've started their grand plan... Looks like Dooku was right."

"I don't want to kill these men, sir" Tripp said, trembling, "I fought and bled for them. They're my brothers."

"They won't give us much of a choice here, Tripp," I explained, "I know you won't like it, but we need to deal with them before we can do anything else."

"I.." Tripp said, taking off his helmet, "They're my brothers... I... I bled for them."

I stood up from my cover and started to spray fire at Legion and the turned clones while Tripp sat there rambling.

"Don't let up!" Legion shouted.

"These..." Tripp said, "These men were my brothers... we... we'd die for the Jedi..."

I got back behind cover and reloaded.

"I can't do this on my own Tripp," I told him, "I need you to help. There may still be Jedi we can save."

Tripp snapped out of his rambling and put his helmet back on.

"Sir, Might I suggest we use CA?" He asked, "I don't want to kill these men, but they need to pay for their treason, however willing. Then I want to go after the bastard who did this."

"Good thinking," I nodded, "CA, I need assistance on the double."


End file.
